We right to be together
by ange-gardien
Summary: Usui leaves Misaki in Japan.. Eight years later her life has completely changed since Her family became one of the wealthiest of Japan. She decides to take a revenge on the Walker, and especially on her ex boyfriend Takumi Walker.But the question is misaki really taking her revenge? Or she will take the love? Read so you can figured it out.
1. FLASH BACK WHEN USUI LEFT MISAKI

" Usui please don't leave me alone ! I don't care if my life becomes miserable in the future! Don't leave my side! Just stay with me Usui! Please, Ok , please, I'll do anything !" She said pleading, even crying. She was hugging him tight, so he wouldn't escape, as if it would cost her life if she let go ...  
"Misaki trust me, this is the best choi-" He was cut by her.  
"WHAT'S THE BEST CHOICE, LEAVING ME!? JUST ANSWER ALREADY!?" She commanded, while tears were starting to flow from her golden orbs.  
" I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING, MY HEART, MY TRUST, MY LOVE, AND ONCE YOU POSSESSED ME, YOU JUST...! "  
She just couldn't stop crying or yelling at him, even thought she loved him, even thought she just wanted to understand ... That's right all she wanted from him was answers, and three well known words. She loved him with all her heart, that's why she did not want him to walk away from her as if those past months spent together didn't matter for him. She loved him and she truly believed that they belonged to each other ... That are why she just felt stupid for falling that hard for him, and also for begging him to stay, telling him that she couldn't make it if he left her.  
"Misaki just - "again she didn't allow him to end his sentence; she was too hurt, and probably torn inside.  
" I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR YOUR DAMN EXCUSES! I WANT AN ANSWER USUI TAKUMI!" She shouted at him, showing now her anger.  
He did not want to see her like this. It was destroying him; his heart could not tolerate to be the witness of such a pain, a pain that Takumi was causing to her, just by standing here.  
"Misaki, I love you, and I just don't want you to suffer, that's all."He said with gentle voice, caressing her red cheek as he smiled weakly.  
"Usui, if you love me, if you really love me the way you said you do, just stay with me, we can make it, we will make it, as long as we are together." She said, her voice was as gentle as Usui's.  
" Misaki, I too, don't want to leave you."He said.  
So, why was he leaving her? It was his family's fault! They wanted him back to England. Even if he tried at first to refuse, his family treatened him telling him that if he did not go back immediatly they would make misaki's life miserable. Of course he did not want his beloved girlfriend to suffer anymore.  
"Then, just stay Usui." she said holding his hand tight.  
"I can't Misaki. Just remember that I love you, always have, always will. "He said kissing her hand,.  
"Usui, why are you making it harder for me? I mean, I-I get it... I get it, you just don't ... You're just a coward, unable to tell me that you don't truly like me, so you're just running away " She said pulling apart.  
"Misaki you got it wrong, I would never lie to you, nor hurt you this way."He said.  
He just made it harder for her, if he didn't love her all he had to do was to be frank and just say it out loud.

"Usui just go straight to the point, you're just doing this because you do not love me, right?"She said and her voice was weak, and bitter.  
"What are you sa-" Once again she interrupted me.  
"Stop ACTING already!" She said.  
"Misaki that's not what you think ! "  
"I'm afraid it is..."  
" Misaki - "  
" Go away now. This is want you want right? Now go, stay to your damn family. "She said angrier than ever.  
"Misaki-"  
" GO AWAY USUI TAKUMI, I DO NOT NEED YOU! "She shouted at him. By the way. we . are. DONE ... do you hear me? WE ARE DONE..."  
"Don't do this ... "He whispered.  
" I don't love you anymore ... "She finally said throwing at him the necklace he got for her at the festival.  
He didn't know what to do, he just stood in front of her with wide eyes, his lover hated him and he did not know what to say, or what to do to change that fact, he was just speechless because of the pain in his chest.  
"WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING HERE!? GO ALREADY! "She yelled at him, pushing him with her weak hands that were shaking from pain and sadness.  
He did as he was told; he walked away from her, leaving her behind, while she was falling apart.

This was written by I create my own destiny but the idea is mine.

I really, really thank her/he.


	2. The story begun and the bet

**Aha ya know guys the first chapter was just a Flashback. Sorry for wrong grammar. Thank u.**

**I DO NOT OWN MAID SAMA**

**Enjoy~ R&R k.:D Guys this is the beginning of the story.**

England 11:30 am~

A certain long raven hair girl was standing to a huge window in her large office.

"It's been a years Takumi Walker, when you left me in Japan. Now I'm back I will make you pay for what have you done to me." She whispered to herself. And she gave playfully smirk to her perfect curve lips.

She was not a weak girl anymore; she was now a brave and successful business president of Ayuzawa corp. And she decides to make revenge to the Walker and especially her ex boyfriend Takumi Walker.

"Takumi Walker do you still remember me?" She asked to her self. And someone knock to the door. "Just come in."She said, and door was open, she looks at her back and she saw a girl standing and then the girl bow politely.

"Ayuzawa-sama i just want to remind you that you have a meeting 12:00 noon in the main branch of the Walker corp. Please be ready Ayuzawa-sama." She said the girl in formal.

"Okay, you may go now."Misaki said. The girl bow then turns around and walks out on her office. Then her phone rang.

~ring ring ring~

(N/A: Well I cannot think a great ring toned.)

She picks her phone onto her desk and then answers the phone call, and she also sat on her chair.

"Hello, President Ayuzawa in the line."She said and the way speak was very formal.

"Ah, Ayuzawa-san, it's me Edward Walker."

"Oh it just you Walker-san, may i help you?"She asked.

"Nothing Ayuzawa-san, i just i want to remind you."

"Okay thank you for reminding me, but I will be there at exact 12:00."She said.

"I expected to you Ayuzawa-san. Bye."He said as she chuckled slightly.

"ja'ne Walker-san."As she finish her two words the call was end, so she drop her phone her desk and she smirk.

"Walkers the game was just begun."She declares and she smile devilish. "Be prepared and especially you Takumi Walker."She continues.

As she finish, she got up to her chair toward door. And she walks on the hallway and the employee who oncoming to her was greeting her, and she just smiled at back them.

As soon she gets off to building, she walk on the park towards to her car. When she was finally inside of her car she drove towards to her destination, in the Main Branch of Walker Corp.

Building of the Walker Corp.

In the one large room and a long table that set in the middle of the room. There was some President or Secretary was discussing about the sale, new technique, etc. And as soon the meeting was end they all begun walk away. And the only Edward Walker and Misaki Ayuzawa were left in the room.

"Ayuzawa-san that was amazing."He complements.

"Thank you Walker-san. Oh by the way no need honorifics Walker-san, in the mean time you are older than me." she said.

"Ah ok Ayu- I mean Misaki, and same here don't be formal, you can call me uncle you know." He said.

"Oh that was sweet of you Uncle Edward."She said.

"Oh by the way Misaki did you have lunch?"He asked.

"Oh my uncle I'm afraid not. I did not have a lunch yet."She said and he chuckled.

"Same as here Misaki, I did not have lunch yet. Why don't go outside to a lunch."

"Of course Uncle and that will be our relationship was being stronger."She said and smiled, and Edward smiled too.

"So come on."He offers. And they go outside.

In some Restaurant ~

"Wow this food was great."Misaki complement to the food she was currently eating now.

"Yeah I know, this is the best Restaurant in this place."Edward said.

"Oh I see."

"Oh by the way Misaki i invited you on my older son's party. Mind if you came?"He offered.

"Yeah of course, going on the party I do not mind at all, when?"She asked.

"The party was tomorrow in the main house at 6:00 p.m." He said.

"Ah, okay I'll be at your son's party."She said and Edward smiled at her and of course she smiled back.

"I'm glad to hear that from you Misaki."He said.

Misaki P O V

Grrr, why did i accept hi offer to me? Gash I'm so stupid. I can't believe it, it was too soon. I mean I'm not ready yet to face him (Takumi). What will I do? I think I'll just avoid him or rather talk to someone out there. Gash I did not think before I accept his offer. Grrrr stupid tongue suddenly slides. Now I'm in trouble and that because of my carelessness. This tongue of mine was actually harmed sometimes.

I'm finish this chapter ha-ha...Guys thank you for reading and please review and I'm gladly reading it your reviews guys.

Back Since~

Takumi:Ne misa-chan your so cruel.

Misa: And why stupid Takumi?

Takumi: Cuz' you did not want to see me.

Misa: Well that's not true Tukumi, it just a since.

takumi: houto? *puppy face*

misa: of course my love. I will not stop loving you.

Takumi and misa Hugged each other like there's no tomorrow.

Takumi: My misa was so-

Gerard: Guys if you do not mind get a room now, and just continue what are you guys doin' right now.

Misa:*Death Glared*WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY STUPID BASTARD!?

Me:*sweat drop*Misa-chan calm down, but Gerard was have a point. Guys go get a room now before you know you may have a miracle doing.

Misa: EVEN YOU!? * DEADLY AURA*

Takumi: Misa-chan come on, I think they right.

Misa: EVEN YOU!? *DEADLY AURA INCREASE*

Gerard and Me: *sweat drop* they there go again.

Edward: Yeah they right guys.

Takumi, Misa, Gerard, and me: *raise an eye brow and look strangely at him*

Edward:What?*question look*

Takumi, Misa, and Gerard: Loading...

Loading...

Process...

10%

30%

50%

80%

90%

100%

NOW!

YOU!? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?

Edward:*sweat drop* Guys just review, we will just do something worse, k bye. I NEED TO GO NOW! BEFORE I KILLED BY THE DEVILS!*RUN AWAY*

Takumi, Misa, and Gerard: He's right what he said. Review before you leave: D *Deathly glared to Edward* COME HERE EDWARD WALKER!

Me:*sweat drop*Guys they right review before you leave please *puppy eyes* and by the way guys do not do what they doing k, S P G.: D

They all punching or killing each other in the one corner.

Me:*Sweat drop* they so childish.

Them:*glared at me*

Me: Guys I better hurry before they kill me, SEE YA next time GUYS.*run away* GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Them: COME BACK HERE!

Fin`=~'

THANK U GUYS


	3. MEET AGAIN and OUR BET

Guys I'm really sorry for wrong grammar. But this time guys I will approve my grammar But anyways guys I'm really thankful all your reviews. :)

I Do not own maid sama.

Enjoy~

**AND GUYS YOU MUST READ MY MESSAGE IN THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER BEFORE YOU LEAVE.**

Next Day in England at 4: oo pm

Misaki P O V

I was in my office doing paper works when I suddenly remember the party. And an eye was widened.

"Why I forgot the party?" I ask to myself and stood up from my chair and walk fast to the basement.

While I'm walking someone called me that caught my attention.

"Ayuzawa –Sama there's have many paper works to do." She said to me and yes she was a GIRL.

"Sorry Miyu I need to go now." I sorry and I'm starting walk away when I suddenly something pop on my head, then I turn my head to look at her. "By the way Miyu, just leave the paper work on my office."

I turn again and started walking away from her. I did not wait her to answer me. But I heard she say 'Okay', or something like that. As I walk I pick my phone on my pocket and I dialed Aoi. Remember him? My manager's nephew, when I'm still working in maid latte.

"Hello who is can might you?"He asks, but I just chuckled to him. "And why are you just suddenly laughed?" He asks me again.

"Aoi-chan do not act like I'm stranger to you, It just me Misaki." I reply.

"Ah, Misaki sorry, May I help you?"

"Yes Aoi-chan."

"And what was might be?"

"Meet me in Restaurant of *****."

"Okay, what time?"

"Get there as soon as possible, now."

"Okay, bye Misaki."

"Bye, Aoi-chan." As I finish my sentence the call was end.

In the restaurant~

I'm waiting here about minutes but he's still not here.

"Aoi where are you now?" I ask myself.

I look palms and was starting too sweaty.

"Sorry for waiting."Someone spoke. And I look at him, and sit in front of me. 'Thank goodness he's here.'

"Aoi-chan I thought you'll never came."

"But I'm here."

"Yeah you're right about that."

"May I ask why you just suddenly called me here?"

"Aoi-chan can you dress me up, in formal, you know I have to attend party. Can you do my favor?" I ask him and his face suddenly change into an excited face.

(-_-'')

"Of course Misa-chan, and I would love to dress you like a mistress." As he finishes his sentence he stood up and grabs my hand."Come on now." He said and drags me out of the restaurant.

(-_-")

In The fancy dress store who own by Aoi~`

"Misa-chan tries this one."He said and he handed me a gown. I go in the fitting room to try this.

When I finish I go out in the fitting room, to show this to Aoi. And Aoi was wide-eyed to see me.

"The suit is perfectly suit on you."

It was a fancy Violet tube gown and it's have a big light Purple ribbon on my right waist and in the middle of the ribbon it have a big Dark purple rose, not so big it just suit in the size of the ribbon.

"So what are you think of me now?" I ask him.

"You like a Dark Mistress Misa-chan."

"Eh?"

"Come on Misa-chan, I will make your hair so awesome "He said and grabs my hand again." Come on Misa-chan hurry up."He said and dragged me and led me in the chair.

"Sit here."He said and I just obey what he please. "Now I'll make your hair more beautiful." He said and he starting comb my hair and the pick something, that I do not know what it's called.

And when he finishes preparing my hair he said to me. "Go look at your self in the mirror." I look in the mirror and my eyes widened. I saw myself was so wow. My hair was tied in my right head and has a big black rose on it. And also has a hanging to my head like the Chinese.

"Aoi, who is this girl in front of me? "I alsk him and look at him. I saw him raise an eye brow.

"Are you stupid? It's just you!"

"Aoi-chan do not you dare lie to me, and if you lie to me Aoi-chan I will kill you." I treated him.

"Like hell I will lie to you….. Why do not you just slap your face? And if you got hurt that's means it's true what are you seeing right now."He suggests, and I just do what he suggests. I slap my face.

"Ouch, that's really hurt." I said and rub my right face where I slap myself.

"So do you believe me now?"

"Hai Aoi-chan, I do believe you." I said and when I starting stood up, when he just suddenly spoke.

"Oh by the way I did not use any make up on you, so its means your face was natural. Cause I know you hate makes ups, do not you?"

"Yes your rights Aoi-chan, thank you very much for all have you done to me. I did not know how to pay you."I thank him.

"No need Misa-chan."

"I actually owe you Aoi-chan."I said to him.

"You know, you are going to be late it's already 5:10 pm.'' he remind. Why I forget that thing.

"Thank for reminding me Aoi-chan , I do really owe you a lot. Bye" I said and walk fast as I can. I left him in that room.

In The party~

I was standing in one of the side in large room, when suddenly someone approaches to me.

"Good evening Misaki." He greeted me I just look at him.

"Good evening too" Greeted him back.

"Nice to see you here Misaki, I thought you'll never come, because I know that you are so busy women."

"I take that as a complement." I said and smiled at him of course he smiled back.

"Okay Misaki, just enjoy yourself in the party. I need to go now."

"Okay Uncle I know you have many visitors to entertain."

"You know you are such understanding Misaki, and that's the one I like from you and by the way you are so beautiful tonight."He said and smiled.

"Thank you very much Uncle and bye."I said and smiled.

"Okay Misaki Bye, See you later."He said and he turns around, and goes to one of a group of people.

I look around and while I looking around someone caught my attention. He was black hair and emerald eyes and I think I already saw him, his so look familiar to me. But I did know where or when, and I tried to remind him, and minute has past my eyes widened. 'He looks like him (Takimi) but they are just different color and styled of hair. Are they twin or something?'I ask myself.

He looks at me and he gave a question look, and he said something to his fan of girls and he started walking towards me. As I look at the girls them all glaring at me, well I do not really care.

"May I know the name of this beautiful girl in front of me?"He asks me in formal.

"Misaki Ayuzawa my lord, and what might your name my lord?"I asked him.

"Gerard Walker my lady."He said, and I handed my hand to him for shake hand to my surprise to his sudden move, because he just suddenly kiss it, I'm not used for this.

"What a nice name of yours my lady."

"Thank you my lord but can you drop the honorifics?"I ask him and he just laugh lightly."Why? Is there something wrong?"I ask him.

"You know you're so different to the others. I mean you're the only one who does not want to call theme with honorific."

"Hehehe, well I'm not too used to it."I tell him honestly.

Gerard P O V

This girl was really different from the others, like my father said (Edward). She was not annoying like other girls, and she was behaving, polite, and also she was not flirting to the handsome guys. And I actually like her not a like on the girls, what was that called it? Ah teenage love, oh I think I'm so old the way I prefer that. Well I like from her was the way she's spoke and act, actually she's like an international.

"May I ask you?"She asked me.

"Yes of course Misaki."

"Do you have a younger brother?"

"Yes, I have a younger half brother. And why was sudden question?"

Misaki P O V

"May I ask you?"I ask him.

"Yes of course Misaki."

"Do you have a younger brother?"

"Yes, I have a younger half brother. And why was sudden question?" He asked.

What? He said Half Brother? Did I heard wrong?

"Well nothing, I'm just curios about your father told me."

"I see then."He said and someone offer us wine. "What would you like?" He asks me.

"Umm…Well just white wine." I answer and pick the white and the he handed to me.

"Thank you Gerard, but about you? Do not you drink alcohol?"

"Well I drink of course."He said and picks the glass of red wine "But I will first offer you before me."He continues and the waiter bow and walk away.

"What a gentleman you are."

"Thank you." He thanks me and smiled and of course I smiled too. "Cheers?"He offer me and I just gladly accept his offer.

"Cheers."I said and we sip in our wines. And someone approach to Gerard and whisper something. Then he looks at me.

"I'm really sorry for this but I need to go now."

''Ah its okay, I do not mind at all."I said.

"Thank you for your understanding Misaki, and your time." He thanks me before he leave.

I'm alone again. Wait what the hell I'm saying? I'm doing really care if I'm alone, because I'm used to it.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I call your attentions for a while?"The announcer asks. And all of us look at him.

''Well I presence from you all Gerard Walker the Main Person in this party."He said and we started to claps ours hand. And was Gerard walking towards in the middle of the stage.

"Well everyone in this party thank you for you time."He said and starting his speech. When he already finishes his speech he announce us the party was begun.

"Please enjoy yourselves, that's all thank you."He said and we clap ours hands and he was starting walking out of the stage. Then Edward approach to me and he have an accompanied, and when I totally saw his accompanied, my eyes widened for reason of I saw my rival. And he did not even have an expression on his face.

"Misaki I would like you to meet my younger son Takumi Walker, Takumi meet Ayuzawa Misaki."He introduced us for each other.

Takumi P O V.

I saw my beloved again, and yes she was still in my heart, and ever since I left her I did not stop loving her, even now she still in my heart even she change a lot. But I do not know if she forgives me for what I have done to her.

"Misaki I would like you to meet my younger son Takumi Walker, Takumi meet Ayuzawa Misaki The president of the Ayuzawa Corp."He introduced us for each other. And she handed her hand to me for shake hand but I did not shake her hand instead I kiss her. And I'm really missing her badly.

''Well nice to meet you young lady."I said to her and smirk. But she just smiled at me but her smiled was just fake, but she was still beautiful. And she was so beautiful tonight indeed, and I notice the guys were starting at her dreamingly, for some reason I want to punch them badly. What was they think of her? A thing, which you can play? But in there dreams My Misaki was not easily you can get.

I looking at her while I have a grin on my lips and I know she was annoyed that's why she avoids my stares.

"Gerard comes on."My said into my half brother, which was approaching towards us and he had a smug on his face.

"What is it fathered?"Gerard asked.

"My son I want-"He was cut of by Gerard

''You want me to meet her? Well it's too late father, we already know each other."Gerard Said and he look at Misaki With his face had written 'I-am-right?' And I look at misaki seriously she just avoid it.

"Well yeah we just met before the party start."She said.

"Oh I see, I think you too are belongs together."My father complement and my hand were formed into fist. I'm really irritating for this atmosphere, but I hid.

"Ah thanks father if that will happen I'm really lucky to have her as a wife." Gerard said and smiled widely.

You Bastard Gerard you can not have her for your own. Because she was mine and only mine, I do not care if I look possessive.

"Well I do not think so?"Misaki said.

What the hell Misaki? You can not with anyone Misaki Ayuzawa. You're mine and only mine, you belong to me and NO one can have you expect me.

''Takumi why do not you speak? I mean ever since your brother came here you did not spoke." My father asks me. And brother, he prefers him to me as a brother? I do not have a brother like him.

''Well I do not in have the mood."I said and Gerard looks at me with a smug on his face like he was declaring a war. This stupid bastard he really pissed me off. And I just glare at him back in the eyes.

''Umm…Excuse me gentlemen."Misaki spoke. And all of our attentions were caught by her. ''Well I need to restroom."

"Okay, come back here immediately." My father said.

"Okay."She turns around walk away.

''Father I need a rest."I said.

"Takumi-"I cut my father.

"I need a rest."I said and walking away to them. But what I just say was just a merely excuse, for to follow Misaki of course. While walking some girls was flirting on me but I just simply ignore them, like I was usually done. When I out of the room I walk in the hallway that leads in the rest room. And I go inside of one of the guest room, I'm waiting her to past by here.

'That damns bastard.' Someone said and knew this voice was belonging to her (Misaki). I open the door and grab her in the waist and my left hand was on her mouth to prevent her to scream. When I get her on the room, she struggle to my vice grip. Like hell she can off to my grip. Then I let go of her and she turns around to look me.

"Takumi what the hell did you do that?'' She asks me.

"Well I want to speak you in private."

"Well Takumi I do not want to speak with you."She said angrily.

"That's what I mean, if ask you in the easy way you would not agree. So that's how I used force to speak with you in private."

"You know there's nothing to discuss."

"Misaki do you still love me?"

"Are you nut's? Like hell I will love you again. And if I do that, that's was my stupidest thing to do you known."She said but the way she's speak its look like she was lying.

"You're lying."

"Why would I lie to you? There's nothing to lie, I mean all of my words was true."

"You know you can not talk ends."

"And why was that?"

"Because you'll never know in the ends we will be together."

"Ah your confident was so high I cannot even reach it. "

"Well, well Misa-chan let's just see. Or much better if we do a bet, you know it can be trill."

"Fine what was that?"

"I'll make you fall for me again in one moth, and if you did not fall for me again I will let go of you. What was sound to you?"

"I'm not a weak like others, why do not we fight in blood?"

"You cannot win if you risk you corp. Ayuzawa."

"What do you mean? "

"Well simple you cannot win against us."

"Why doing this? You think I didn't deserve my status now?"

"No, you deserve what your status." I said 'But you did not deserve to suffer.' I continue my speech to my thought. And I stop for a while then I look at her into eyes.

"But do you know what the rule in this world was?"I stop for a while and I start moving forward to her, while she was moving backward." I think you didn't know, so you just come in without thinking. Well don't worry I will tell you what was the rule here."I stop then I pinned her on the wall." In this world all fair in love and war Ayuzawa Misaki."I continue.

Misaki P O V

I was moving backward while he was moving forward. Then I pinned on the wall. 'Dimmit dead end' I tell too myself in my mind of course and I'm starting too sweaty, and also I'm feeling nervous.

" In this world all fair in love and war Ayuzawa Misaki."He continues then my eyes widened but my expression was fast to change. And I push him.

"Well I do not really care about the rule.'' I said."And I have to go now; your father and brother must miss about me."I continue and I turn around to face the door, I walk out of the room.

Takumi P O V

When she was out of the sight I look at the huge window.

"Misaki your back, but you've change a lot. And you did not know what may lead you here, but I will not allow my family to hurt you. Like they do in the past, they make me to leave you. But in this moment I will protect you no matter what."I tell myself.

**Dear readers,**

**Guys I'm really, really sorry for my horrible grammar in the first and second chapter**

**Because I thought you would not like my ideas but you gave me a review even it was harsh I'm really, really thankful who review to me a harsh like 'your grammar was really horrible or awful 'But because of them you guys made me to fix my grammar. That of course I will do as you wish guys, you guys my priority. Love you guys and I'm not mad who review a harsh thing but instead I'm really, really thankful to them. They are my inspiration and of course with you all. :D Thanks.**

**Your beloved Ange gardien**


	4. Investigate

Guys welcome back! I had new chapter.

I do not own maid sama~

Enjoy~

* * *

Takumi was sitting his chair while type ping on his laptop.

Takumi P O V

Gash I finally done to this stupid paper works, I'll just think what strategy I can used to misaki, remember our bet?

Flash back

"Well, well Misa-chan let's just see. Or much better if we do a bet, you know it can be trill."

"Fine what was that?"

"I'll make you fall for me again in one moth, and if you did not fall for me again I will let go of you. What was sound to you?"

"I'm not a weak like others, why do not we fight in blood?"

End of Flash Back

That's it I will investigate her, so I can found her weakness spot. I thought then I pick my phone and dialed someone.

"It's me Takumi Walker….I wants you to come on my office…..Now… okay its settle then…..Bye."Our conversation end then I smiled devilish. 'Ayuzawa just wait, I will make you fall again to me.' I said to myself. Then someone knock of my huge door.

"Come in."I allowed them then a girl and a guy come in.

"Greetings Mr. Walker, may we help you for something?"The girl asked.

"Yes Adela, I want both of you to investigate her."I said then I handed them a picture.

"Is this girl was the President of Ayuzawa Corporation, Ayuzawa Misaki?"The boy asked.

"Yes, she is."

"Its settle then; we will just report every week, Mr. Walker." Adale said.

''Okay, both of you, you may go now."I allowed them to go of course before they go, they bow.

'Just wait Ayuzawa Misaki, I will make sure you will fall for me again.'

Week later~

'This is it, this is the day, I will discover her weakness.' I said to myself then I pick my phone to dial my investigators.

"Hello, it's me Walker Takumi."

"Mr. Walker, we're n our way sir."Adela said.

"Good to hear." I said then I end the call.

'Misaki I never give up on you.' I said on my mind, and then my phone ring and I answer the call.

"Hello, may I help you?''I asked.

"Yes Mr. Walker, it just someone's wishing to see you."

"Who is this someone's?"I asked and she just stops for a while then.

"Adrian and Adela Bench who wish to see you sir."

"Okay there are my guests, you can allow them now."

"Okay sir, thank you for your time.'' she said then minute has passed someone knocked on my door.

"Come in."

"Greetings Mr. Walker, we finally know her life." Adrian said.

"Okay Adrian, explain first."

"Well she was sleeping 3:00 pm or she will not sleep in the whole night because of her work but, 3:00 pm was always her bedtimes, and she was waking up 5:00 am then 6:00 am breakfast with her mother and sister. Then quarter to seven she will go, on the work in a whole day, and also Saturday was her day off but if there something bad happed in her corp. she will go on work even she was ill, and that's her habit everyday ." Adrian said, so she was still stressing herself, gash she never change at all.

"Okay, how about you Adela."

"They called her ''The Dark Mistress" because of her skills in world of business. But she was actually kind if out of business, if the person was kind she was kind too, but if the person was an evil she was eviler than that person."Adela said.

"What her favorites?"

"Her favorite Countries was the Australia, Brazil, British Virgin Islands, Canada, China, Egypt, France, Germany, Hong Kong, India, Israel, Japan, Jordan, Korea, Mexico, New Zealand, Philippines, Qatar, Taiwan, and USA. But her most favorite was the Japan where her own country.

Favorite Places was the Egrets Castle, Kiyomizu-dera, Fujisan, Tokyo Tower, Great Wall of China, Boracay, Hadrian, and Palawan. Her most favorite was the Egrets Castle and also park.

Favorite food was the Italian food and straw berry cake,; she wasn't choosing food ,and her favorite color was white and violet. Rose and tulips was her favorite flower. And also she wasn't choosing dresses"

''Hmmm, okay', continue please.''

''She did not like the person who bullied to another, and person leaving a food and a girl. And she did not drinking coffee and also she did not like unhealthy foods."

"'Is that all?"

''Yes sir, that all information we got her.''

"'Okay thank you very much."I thank them then I handed them envelop. "That's your payment, for your hard work, both of you can take the leave now." I continue and then they leave with respect.

'Ayuzawa you did not change, but the question is did you really change your heart?; Is your heart really did not belongs to me? I hope not.'

* * *

Guys thank you for supporting and reminding me. I really, really thankful to you guys, because of you I had inspiration. And also sorry again for my wrong grammar.

And by the way guys Adrian was an England name, Why?

**Adrian** \a-drian, ad-rian\ as a boy's name (also used as girl's name Adrian), is pronounced _AY-dree-an_. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Adrian is "from Hadria". Place name: **Hadria**was a town in northern Italy, which gave its name to the Adriatic Sea. The name was borne by the Roman emperor Publius Aelius Hadrianus (second century AD). Hadrian's Wall was builtacross northern England during his reign. Also the name of the 12th-century pope Adrian IV (the only English pope in history). First popular in the 1950s in Britain. Hollywood costume designerAdrian; actor Adrien Brody.

And also Adela.

**Adela** \a-de-la\ as a girl's name is pronounced _a-DELL-ah_. It is of Old German origin, and the meaning of Adela is "noble". Latinate form of Adele, which is from the French Adèle, an ancient name popular in medieval Europe because of the fame of a seventh-century saint, a daughter of the Frankish king Dagobert II. Also the name of William theConqueror's youngest daughter (11th century). The name died out in England in the later Middle Ages, and was revived in the 19th century, being the name of a character in Johann Strauss's opera "Die Fledermaus". It was also made popular in the 1930s as the name of a character in the novels of Dornford Yates. See also **Adelaide** and **Adeline**. Nutritionist Adelle Davic; writer Adela Rogers St. John.  
Read more at meaning/0/Adela#6s0U1VlUgPTuJ5Op.99

BaC CE

Misa: TAKUMI WALKER WHY DID YOU INSVESTIGATE ME!?

Takumi: Well nothing.

Misa: NOTHING!?

Takumi: This is the stalker do, right?

Misa: NO YOU'RE NOT A STALKER!

Takumi: Really?

Misa: YOU'RE A PREVENTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN!

Takumi:*sweat drop*


	5. Back Again

Takumi P O V

'Okay I'm already done.' I said then stood up.

"Mr. Walker you ha-"I cut her.

"Sorry but I need to go now."I sorry then I walk fast to go to my car on the basement. When I finally inside of my car, I drove towards to the Main Building Of Ayuzawa Corp.

While I'm driving, I always think of her (Misaki).

'Misaki I miss you badly, that's why I'm doing this. I'm really sorry if I used a bet.' I sorry to her, then I'm in the Main Building Of Ayuzawa Corp. I go out to my car a walk towards the building.

"Is Ayuzawa Misaki Is here?"I asked her secretary.

"Yes sir, but do you have an appointment?" She asked.

"No, but I'm her closest business partner, so no need an appointment." I lied.

"Okay sir, you can in."She said while flirting to me, but I did not pay attention, I just walk toward her office. When I'm already to her office, I saw her sleeping on her desk, and she using her arms to be her pillow. I smirk and walk towards her, then kneeled exact on her spine, and then blow her on the spine. That made her wake up.

Normal P O V

When Takumi Blow on her spine, she was slowly opened her eyes. Then her Eyes widened in shock and she fall on her chair.

(N/A: Remember when misaki fall down on her chair in the student council room, I think episode 7 when Usui kissed Yukimura.)

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!? She asked violent.

"Shh Misa-chan do not shout, and I just want to visit you."He said then he offers her a hand.

"WHY!? YOU DO NOT HAVE AN APPOINMENT!"She shouts and then she stood up on the floor and sat on her chair.

"Well I tell her that I'm your-" She cut him.

"What? What the hell did you tell her?" She asked while she was really annoyed.

"I tell her that I'm your closest business partner." He tells her honestly while his face was chibi.

(N/A: Remember if he was teasing her, his face was a chibi.)

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? YOU TELL HER THAT YOU ARE MY CLOSEST BUSINNESS PARTNER!?" She shouts at him.

"Iie kaichou, your heard just right." he said and his voice was bore.

"Gash why did I met a person like him?" She whispered to herself but of course our great Alien will hear it.

"I'm so lovely, right misa-chan?" He asked and his voice was teasing.

"Eh? Ho-how cans you-" She cut by him.

"How can I hear you? Well I'm alien, right Misa-chan." He finishes her question.

- (-_-") misaki

- Takumi

"He did not change at all."She said.

"Yes Misa-Chan your right about that, I did not change my love for you."He said and his face was in a normal while Misaki blushing lightly but of course our demon will deny.

"BAKA GET OUT, I'm TRYING TO WORK HERE!"She commands.

"Misa-chan wrong you must say 'Get out here I'm trying to sleep'" He tease her and then misaki starch her head violent, because she was annoyed by him.

"Gash You Stupid Alien you're not satisfied yet?"She asked then Takumi lean on ear and whispered.

"No Misaki, I will not satisfy, as long as you are not mine." He whispers, (0_0), Misaki Blush hard, then Misaki push him.

"YOU PREVENTED ANNOYING OUTER SPACE ALIEN!"

"Ne Misa-chan your back~"

"DO NOT CALL ME MISA-CHAN!"

"Okay President Misa-chan~"

"GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR YOU PREVENTED ANNOYING OUTER SPACE ALIEN!"

"Love you too President Misa-Chan~" He sang while Misaki blushing harder.

"GET OUT!"

"Misa-chan so cruel~"He sang while crying fake.

"GGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THIS IS HORRIBLE NIGHT MARE, I WANT TO WAKE UP NOW!"

"Misa-chan this is a dream not nightmare~"

"GOD WAKES ME UP NOW!"

And that's they doing in her office shouting, screaming, singing, and teasing. And by the way her office was sound proof, so need to worry.

* * *

Guys thank you for reading, and by the way guys you can suggest anytime. :D


	6. Someone?

Next Day~

Misaki was thinking about the strategy she can use to him while sitting on her chair in her office.

Misaki P O V

"Gash he starting his own strategy to me, while me I'm still thinking. Jeez I need to find something. Hmm how about I will make him jealous? But how I can make him jealous? Jeez I will build a company? Hell no, he would not jealous on that." She said to herself. "Hmmm how about I used a random guy out there? Yes that its, I'm pretty sure he will make his own to stay away from me." She continues then someone knock on her door. "Come in." then her secretary who came in and she bowed respectfully.

"Greetings Milady, Lord Irigashi wants you to give this invitation." She said then she handed me an invitation.

"Thank you Caroline, you may go now." I dismissed her then my cell ring and I'm gladly picked and answer the phone call.

"Ayu-" I cut off by the peron in the other line.

"Misaki did you received the invitation?"

"Tora?"

"Yes it's me, so did you received?"

"Yes and what was this invitation?"

"Well it's a party of Ashford, remember them?"

"Yeah, I remember, so?"

"They want me to come."

"Then?"

"Well I want you to be my partner in the party, if you do not mind."

"Well I do not mind at all, so where we meet?"

"Nah Ayuzawa do not worry about that, I'll pick you in your house at 6:15 pm sharp."

"Okay, is that all?"

"Yeah that's all, bye."

"Bye."

'Perfect timing Tora' I said to myself then I smirk devilish then someone open my door.

"HEY-" I cut off by an Alien.

Normal P O V

"O hayou kaichou." Takumi greet her in bored voice.

"Didn't I tell you do not visit me here?"

"Well I'm bored to my office, so I visit you here." He said then he sat in her desk.

"If you bored go out somewhere, so your bored vanish, understand? And do not SAT on my DESK!"misaki said.

"And that is how I'm doing right now."

"GGGRRR GET OUT!" misaki shout while blushing slightly.

"Prez did you received the invitation from the Ashford?"

"If I say yes, what will you do?"

''I want you to be my partner." Takumi said in monotone.

"Well sorry, your late, someone already invited me so I accept it."Misaki said.

"And who is this someone?"

Takumi P O V

"And who is this someone?" I ask her in serious voice.

"None of your concern Takumi Walker." She said.

I think I will figure it out to myself. But if I figure this 'someone' I will make him rots in the hell. I totally do that, he thinks that he can have Misaki? Ah over my dead body.

"Well then ja'ne kaichou."

"Go do not come back." She said then I walk out.

But I'm sorry Ayuzawa I can't do that thing, even you beg me to do that I will totally not to do that. You make my heart yours, my soul, and my everything you make it yours, so how can I live without you? You are my life now Ayuzawa, I can't give you up no matter what. But if you not really make it mine, I think my whole world destroys.

Misaki P O V

Grr that idiot he never really changes at all, he still calling me that. But anyways he really takes serous the 'game' huh. Well let's see if he could make me fall for him. I gave my popular smirk.

* * *

What do you think guys?

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR SUPPORTING!:D


End file.
